


Stuck to You

by valxra (trashii)



Series: bleak bodies [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining, Reincarnation, Romance, Self-Insert, all the events in this story are not related to the main story at all!!!, i love these boys !, just a requested side story, non-canon oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashii/pseuds/valxra
Summary: Murai was ten-years-old when he fell in love for the first and last time.





	Stuck to You

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot related to my story "desolate minds" — so i wouldn't recommend reading this unless you're familiar with said story.
> 
> thanks for reading, so without further ado... here's a murai/kyojin oneshot!

Murai Niijima was ten years old when he fell in love for the first time.

Though young and (somewhat) naive at the time, the only thing he could think was: _I hope this will be the first and last time I fall in love with someone._ Because there was no one else he could see himself falling for; no one else he could see himself thinking of all the time.

Murai wanted to love Kyojin for the rest of his life.

Loving someone hurt, especially when it was your cousin who had taken to them first. Jin had her eyes set on Kyojin since their first year at the Academy, and being raised to be her unofficial aid, Murai had no choice but to put his feelings aside and allow things to play out for themselves.

If he had any say in it, Murai would have wooed Kyojin for all that he's worth. Doing anything and everything to sweep the brunette off of his feet and into Murai's awaiting arms.

Until Jin lost interest, however, Murai would be doing a lot of waiting. He didn't worry though, because his outstretched arms would never falter or tire. Someone would have to cut them off if they wanted him to _truly_ let go of Kyojin.

No one ever did.

* * *

Being on the same genin team as Kyojin was a blessing in itself. Not much changed, seeing as they trained and worked together a lot when they were in the Academy. There wasn't much they needed to work on when it came to teamwork. This left their sensei at a loss, that is, until they gushed about what they wanted to specialize in.

Jin and her ninjutsu, Murai with his genjutsu, and Kyojin with his poisons/traps.

Any enemy they came across wouldn't know what to expect; Team Zero was just that unpredictable. They could infiltrate bases, prepare the battlefield with traps, and blow foes away with extensive techniques.

That was their goal anyway. For now, they were only mere genin. Too cocky and arrogant for their own good. They would learn someday...

Someday came too soon.

* * *

 

Ambushed while performing a simple escort mission, or well, it was _supposed_ to be simple.

A C-Rank turned into a B-Rank, which then turned into an A-Rank... S-Rank... Mission Failed.

A group of rogue ninja had been the perpetrators, targeting the noble that was their client. Their sensei had told them to stay in formation around the civilian —keep him protected at all costs— while he took care of the large group of three... no five... six— _ten._

Once their sensei was incapacitated (taking three of the ninja down with him), Jin tried her best to do away with the ninja with her most powerful ninjutsu. She managed to snag two, leaving only five left. Her chakra was low now, however, leaving her tired and slow.

Jin was the next to go; thrown against a tree and knocked unconscious.

Their client was trembling and begging for mercy behind them, despite the fact that Kyojin and Murai were still there to defend his life. The seedy noble must have _sensed_ that the two preteens didn't have enough skill in them to save him. Murai couldn't blame him.

While Kyojin began to discreetly toss traps around them, Murai threw genjutsu after genjutsu at the remaining shinobi. Some were caught in his illusions, but they'd always quickly break free a few seconds later. They would scoff as if it had been a waste of their time and energy.

It probably had been.

"We just wanna _talk_ with that fat guy for a minute," One of them had sneered. "We'd like ta get _familiar_ with where he keeps all his savings, ya see..." His foot brushed against a wire Kyojin had set up, triggering a trap that shot a barrage of kunai from a hidden scroll.

Four rogue ninjas were left.

They took a look at their punctured comrade and huffed, their patience finally wearing out as they launched all at once. It was obvious then, as Murai struggled to dodge and attack, that the ninja had been toying with them this whole time. They could have killed them immediately when they first arrived, but they chose to play with them a little instead.

Murai felt sick; he needed to get stronger— but first, he needed to survive.

They fought and fought, dodging more than attacking. The noble they had been trying to protect was long dead, having been grabbed and interrogated— only to be discarded when he was no longer of use.

' _Why don't they just leave! They've gotten what they came for!_ ' Murai thought angrily, but then he saw the red in their eyes and the malicious intent that surrounded them. They just wanted to kill, simply because they _could_.

Just as the fight seemed hopeless, an idea struck the pinkette.

With ease, Murai created several clones and hid amongst them before disappearing completely. He used his kekkei genkai to the best of his abilities, sneaking around the group and offing the two that lingered on the outside with ease. Kyojin was holding his own, so Murai took the time to assess his fallen comrades.

They were both alive; Murai felt like crying.

" _Murai_ , behind you!"

Kyojin's voice startled him enough to bring him back to the present. Murai quickly turned, holding his arms in front of him in order to brace himself. Apparently, one of the shinobi that Kyojin had been fighting broke off upon noticing him.

The man was moving so quickly that Murai could only hold position and hope for the best. He kept his eyes open, not wanting to give in to his fear, even if it was pointless in the end.

Kyojin called out to him again, his voice hoarse and desperate. Murai looked over the man's shoulder, watching Kyojin hold off the other enemy-nin. The brunette looked so _anguished_ in that moment. It was obvious that he wanted time to _stop_ so that he could save his friend—

' _Heh_... _friend..._ ' Murai regretted not telling Kyojin how he felt sooner. Keeping silent felt so _stupid_ and pointless now. Well, either way, it was too late. He was about to die.

" **MURAI!** "

The kunai that the man was holding came down in a vicious arc. It impaled its target smoothly as if it were made of butter. Blood decorated the air, and all Murai could do was watch it with wide eyes. A _thump_ as a body hit the ground.

Murai was still standing.

"W-Wha— K-Kyo-chan?" Murai's whole body trembled as Kyojin fell back against his chest. The rogue ninja were all dead; including the one that had just tried to kill Murai. He was dead at their feet, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Murai was so confused. He had seen the kunai come down, had _seen_ the blood, had _seen_ it make _impact_ —

"Oh no— No, no, no, _no_!" Murai quickly turned Kyojin around so that he could see the brunette more clearly. His chest was covered in blood, originating from _where the kunai was sticking out of_ _him_. Murai felt so calm when he thought he was about to die, but when it came to _Kyojin_ —his sweet, sweet _Kyo-chan_ — he felt like he was about to hyperventilate.

Kyojin felt like dead weight now, his body leaning into Murai's as it became harder to hold himself up. The pinkette slowly sat them both down, his arms cradling Kyojin close to his body as if it would make everything _better_.

A part of Murai mused that this was so oddly ironic. He had always wanted Kyojin to be in his arms, but _never_ — **never** — like _this_.

"Y-You idiot, Kyo-chan..." Murai began to sniff as tears fell from his eyes and onto Kyojin's dirtied cheeks.

The boy twitched in response, a hand weakly reaching up to grasp one of Murai's. Kyojin laughed weakly, "Your tears are getting on me... Gross."

Murai laughed along with him, his arms holding him just a bit tighter. The hand that wasn't holding Kyojin's (shakily) ran through the brunette's matted locks, trying to do _something_ to make them both feel at ease.

"What were y-you even _thinking?_ I—"

"I was thinking that... I wanted you to live..." Kyojin sighed then, relaxing further into his teammate's arms. The action caused Murai's heart to furiously start beating again, a familiar panic setting in.

"K-Kyo-chan? _Kyojin?_ Don't you dare die! **Don't you dare leave me!** "

"Not dead. Just...tired."

" _Don't close your eyes._ "

"They've been closed this whole time, idiot."

Murai laughed dryly, his head hanging down. " _Please_ , please... Don't go where I can't follow you."

Finally, Kyojin's eyes cracked open and Murai's own glinted with _hope_ and he _knew_ then and there that everything was going to be _alright_. Kyojin was strong! He was a fighter! He wasn't going to give up—

"Maybe we'll meet again, in another life."

* * *

That day had been the wake-up call that Team Zero needed. It was a harsh and startling one, but that was just how reality worked.

Murai visited his sensei and cousin in the hospital, relieved that they were conscious and recovering. After that, he'd make one final stop.

Someone was always there before him (Chiyo, Ichirou, Komushi, Sasori) no matter how much earlier or later he arrived. A part of him was happy to know that Kyojin would always have someone looking after him, while another was upset that it couldn't just be _him_.

Today Sasori was the one by Kyojin's bedside, idly carving something out of wood as he waited for his baby brother to open his eyes. It had been several weeks since the incident, and Kyojin had yet to come back to the world of the living.

Murai had resigned himself to come back later, but Sasori took notice of him in the doorway before he could run off. Kyojin's brother always had a talent from singling the orange-eyed male out, despite the kekkei genkai that made his presence nonexistent.

"If you're going to just stand there, then _leave_. You're breathing in precious air that my brother _needs,_ " The redhead sneered. "No thanks to you, might I add."

Yeah... Murai really hated this guy.

He kept his mouth shut, because there really wasn't anything false about what Sasori was saying. Kyojin had saved his life, while Murai couldn't do anything to _try_ and return the favor. The only reason Kyojin was even alive now was because a group of returning Sunagakure ninja happened to cross their path.

Murai wouldn't stress over it too much though, because he was going to get stronger. There was no way he would ever forget the day that Kyojin saved him; the day that Murai could literally feel himself fall apart. When he thought Kyojin had died, Murai was ready to die right along with him.

His goal now was to make sure that would never have to happen.

* * *

At sixteen-years-old, Murai is promoted to jōnin. Kyojin had earned his own title when he was fifteen, whereas Jin was still awaiting her own promotion. Both of the boys suspected that it'd happen soon, since Murai was promoted after all.

If it didn't, then the Niijima clan head would have a few words to say to the Kazekage.

"Where do you wanna go, Kyo-chan~?" Murai asked as soon as he left the Kage's office. Kyojin had been dutifully waiting outside for him, probably already aware about Murai's incoming promotion.

"Celebrating already?" Kyojin snorted, shaking his head. "How about that new sweets shop?"

"Sounds good to me~! _Oh,_ and it's your treat by the way!" Murai chuckled and threw an arm around Kyojin's shoulders, planting a loud _smooch_ on his cheek. "Thanks so much, Kyo-chan~!"

Ever since _that_ day, Murai had become _much_ more touchy when it came to Kyojin. He flirted more and tried to hide his feelings _less_. Murai was doing everything he could to communicate how much he loved Kyojin, without having to voice the words themselves.

He was hoping that eventually, Kyojin would fall for _him_ and confess. That way it wouldn't be seen as him "stealing Jin-hime's husband candidate" as it was _Kyojin_ who made the first "move".

Loopholes.

Kyojin, however, seemed to take Murai's extreme affection in stride. He didn't even seem affected by it and never commented on it (except maybe the occasional grumble).

Said brunette sighed, wiping his cheek, "I should have known better."

Murai only grinned cheekily, taking hold of Kyojin's hand. When the brunette made no move to snatch it away, his heart clenched excitedly within his chest.

* * *

"So _this_ is cotton-candy, huh?" Murai plucked off a piece of the pink sugary treat, "It's really delicious~!"

"Goes perfect with your hair," Kyojin commented as he tore a small piece off of the cotton-candy for himself. The two of them sat on top of the brunette's house, relaxing beneath the night sky.

Murai continued to squawk at the realization before proclaiming that cotton-candy must have been _made_ for him. It was _fate_ that allowed them to share the same color pink (albeit Murai's hair wasn't as vibrant). Kyojin would laugh and roll his eyes, topping it off with a dry remark.

Soon a silence fell over them, leaving them to get lost in their thoughts. Kyojin picked at what was left of their cotton-candy, staring up at the twinkling stars whenever he wasn't looking down. Murai, on the other hand, was watching _him._

A content expression was on his face, and then, in a moment of pure _confidence_ and _adoration_ , Murai leaned closer to Kyojin and gently placed his hand on his chin. Kyojin raised an eyebrow at his friend, allowing his head to be tilted so that Murai could look at him better.

Murai leaned closer and closer, mumbling under his breath...

"You have something on your lips—"

A pause in his sentence as Murai places his lips onto Kyojin's. It's only a small peck, but it's enough for Murai to taste the sugar that the cotton-candy left behind. He briefly wonders what Kyojin's tongue tastes like, but forces himself to pull away.

"—Oh, it's just me~"

Kyojin, who was frozen just a second ago, blushes a bright crimson before dropping his head into his hands. He sighs loud and long before finally looking up again to meet Murai's expectant gaze.

"Only _you_ would confess through a cheesy pick-up line."

Murai won't openly admit it, but he's extremely nervous and _scared_ right now. He hadn't meant to do _that_ , it was one of those "in-the-moment" kind of things. Luckily, Kyojin didn't seem upset with him (and hopefully, Niijima-sama wouldn't overreact too much either).

Trying to hide how sweaty his palms suddenly were, Murai grinned and sent Kyojin a wink. " _Ooh~_ So you knew it was a confession?" He forced a chuckle when Kyojin merely nodded, "Then... Do you have anything to _say_ about it? Maybe?"

Silently, Kyojin nodded, prompting Murai to impatiently tap his fingers along his thigh. If the brunette was going to _reject_ him, he should just get it over with—

Then there Kyojin was, suddenly a lot closer than before. His hand gently caressed the side of Murai's face while the other one found purchase on the pinkette's shoulder. Kyojin took a moment to look into Murai's wide orange eyes before he slowly leaned forward to close the distance between them.

Muria's eyes shut and his hands found their place on Kyojin's waist as he pulled the brunette closer and _closer_ until he was sitting in his lap.

There were plenty of ways Murai had expected this to go, and a full-on makeout session was not one of them.

' _Hm,_ ' Murai mused, ' _His tongue tastes just like cotton-candy._ '

* * *

"I'm in love with you."

They're in Kyojin's room, curled up in bed together, when Murai finally voices these words. As much as Murai would rather be doing something _else_ , he knows that Sasori is just in the other room: awake and _aware_ that he's here. Kyojin seems pretty content to be cuddled against his side, however, so he wouldn't sulk too much.

"Me too," Kyojin whispers into the dark room, "I'm in love with you, too."

Murai runs his hand through Kyojin's (his _boyfriend,_ his _lover_ ) hair, absently pecking his head just as Kyojin plants a kiss on his chest. "When did you realize—?"

Kyojin begins to trace patterns on Murai's chest with his fingers, "It was during our first Chūnin Exams. I was on watch that night and... you were talking in your sleep." He trailed off, cheeks heating in embarrassment.

Murai didn't know _why_ though. _He_ was the one that should feel embarrassed. Instead, he could only laugh and ask, "What did I say~?"

" _Ugh_ ," Kyojin groaned as if it was painful to remember, nevertheless _repeat_ aloud, "You asked me to marry you."

" _What?_ " Murai busted out laughing, "And that was it?" Kyojin mutely shook his head, prompting Murai to nudge him a little. " _Well_ , what else did I say?"

"You asked me....your...en."

Kyojin's words were mumbled, much to Murai's amusement. "Huh? I didn't catch that."

"You asked me to have your _children_." The brunette finally huffed.

Well, the pink-haired teen was certainly speechless. " _That_ made you realize you loved me? Aw~ Kyo-chan~! You want to have a family with me~? That's so _sweet!_ "

"Fuck off! It was the first part that made me realize my feelings, you idiot!"

"Hehe~ Don't say that! There's no need to be _shy_ ~ We can make a family someday. All in due time, all in due time."

"You're so embarrassing!" Kyojin whined into his hands, turning onto his side so that he was faced away from his boyfriend.

Murai chuckled, following after the brunette and pulling him back so that he could spoon him. "You _love_ it~"

"Unfortunately."

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to read some more murai/kyojin oneshots, then just let me know! i accept requests for any pairing, so long as it features kyojin.
> 
> many thanks to the **guest** from _ff.net_ who left this request for me!


End file.
